Doctor Who x Reader fanfics and perhaps lemons
by sandstormer
Summary: And so the stories begin, anyways, I recently started watching Doctor Who and I just can't help but write fanfics for them, since there aren't a lot out there to read so I hope you all enjoy -


Dinner with the Doctor (10th Doctor x Reader)

So I recently started watching Doctor Who and I just couldn't resist making a fanfic, I might do a lemon later in life, but I will most definitely be doing other doctors like, the 9th and maybe the 11th and the one from the older series, the one with the curly hair and colorful scarf, i can't recall which one he was ^-^ i hope you enjoy, and helpful comments are always appreciated :D

You put down the book you were reading as someone knocked on the door. As you walked over and opened it, you smiled at who it was. "Ello, love." came the familiar voice of the one and only, Doctor. "Ello, Doctor." you replied back, "What brings you here?" you stepped aside so he could walk in. He smiled and slipped off his jacket "Well, I wasn't really doing anything, so I decided to stop by, see an old friend again." he smiled his cheeky grin. You couldn't help but smiled back. You wouldn't never admit it out loud, but you had a huge crush on the British man. That crush started out when you first met and started to travel around the galaxy with him. After a year or so, you soon realised how much you missed your time, friends, and family. He said that he'd wait for you to come back, wait for you to be ready to travel with him again.

He sat down on your couch and looked up at you, "Mind, makin' a spot of tea, love?" you nodded "I was just thinking of making some anyways." you replied and walked into your kitchen. "I've been meaning to ask, how have you been, _?" he spoke as he followed you into the kitchen. "Good, you?" you said as you reached up into the cupboard to grab some mugs, "By the way, the only tea I have is in the packets, you don't mind do you?" he shook his head, "That's fine, and I've been good, probably had a harder time than you though." he smiled again and leaned against the counter. You reached up for the mugs again, sadly on the top shelf, and let's just say you weren't considered the tallest person. "Here, let me help." he spoke as he walked over to you and reached up for the mugs.

In the process you were firmly squashed between the counter and the Doctor's chest, and ….southern areas. You could feel the blush forming on your face. He then backed away and handed you the mugs like nothing had happened, and that's how you took it, you acted like it never happened. You simply continued making the tea.

~time skip brought to you by sonic screwdrivers through history~

"And then, the funny thing was, she started to sing. Not cry or laugh, but sing, it was so funny~ haha, wish I could have gotten it on tape!" he continued his story as you two sat in the living room, drinking your tea. It was so nice having him around again, listen to his stories, you wished he would visit more often, at least until you were ready to travel with him again. To be honest, you weren't sure if you were ever going to go traveling with him again, you more or less wished that he would stay here with you, but you knew you could never ask him to do that. The TARDIS and his travels ment to much to him, even for you, and you understood that, but sometimes… "Ello? _ are you in there, love?" he said waving his hand infront of your face.

You shook your head back and forth then smiled shyly as you felt a faint blush forming on your cheeks, "Yes yes, just going off into my own little world." he smiled again then looked down at the floor, "Say, _, would you like to join me, for dinner. It's the least I can do for a friend." he looked back up at you with yet again, that cheeky grin of his. Smiling you nodded your head, "I would love to, but where?" "To (favorite restaurant) of course, only the best for my friend." he stood up and wrapped you up into playful hug, then set you back down, "Now, go get ready, I'll wait here, and watch the news, might as well get caught up, right." he then herded you off to your bedroom, because I think he expected you to change. You sighed and then began to rummage through your closet. You didn't want to look _to_ fancy, even for him, after all you didn't want him think you were getting all fancied up for him, for some reason.

~time skip of TARDIS sexyness (i think i have a fetish for saying sexyness XP)~

You both laughed out loud as you ate together. You were recalling all the times you guys had spent together traveling, and you were both just now realising how funny most of them were after all this time. You boringly poked at your (favorite food at restaurant), feeling that your appetite had left you after talking so much with him, you didn't feel like eating, you felt like going home, sitting in the living room with him, you two sitting so close, snuggling up to each other, leaning in oh so close…. "Oui, _, your day-dreaming again." he remarked with a playful smirk on his face. You jumped in your seat out of shock and embarrassedly looked down at your plate, "Sorry, I guess I just have a lot on my mind." "Like what?" he asked leaning his elbows on the table, already finished with his meal. "Umm, just things…" you looked away again. "Things, or people?" "W-what do you mean?" you looked up to him in shock.

"I know that you like me _, and I must say that, I like you too." and yet again his cheeky grin appeared on his face, only causing the forming blush on your face to darken. You couldn't believe that he knew, but for how long was the real question. Had he known since the beginning, just today, who knew...other than him. Oh well, that really didn't matter at the moment because he was helping you up from the table and walking you out the door (after paying the bill of course...such a gentleman w). He swiftly walked you the few blocks home and opened the door letting you walked inside first. But as soon as the door closed and you turned around you were pinned against the wall, his lips smashing into yours in a passionate kiss. You were shocked none the less at his sudden outburst of emotion, but you soon melted into the kiss.

After a few minutes you pulled away panting, he leaned his forehead against yours. "_," he looked deep into your (e/c) eyes. "Hmm?" you hummed back, mostly for the lack of still not completely regaining your fully functional thoughts. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small black box, "_, I just wanted to let you know that I really do love you, and I love traveling with you and I really want to be able to that with you more, I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you, so I'm asking," he got down on one knee, "will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Doctor?" he had that stupid cheeky grin plastered back on his face, and call you crazy, but you couldn't help but laugh at it. "Yes, yes, a million light-years, yes!" you cried giddily as you knelt down next to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into another passionate kiss. He slipped the ring onto your finger and picked you up bridal style, carrying you to your bedroom.

Let's just say you got to have a little bit of fun with his 'special' sonic screwdriver /

**Mood:** In love

**Listening to:** What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club

**Watching:** Doctor Who: Season 2


End file.
